A Frozen sun's flower Elsa x Rapunzel
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: —Elsa, Rapunzel is alive.— Anna said. Long time ago, when the sun and the moon met by the first time, they fall in love and make a promise. "We'll never forget us". But they fall in war. The sun let down a drop with magical power in the earth, and the moon created the winter to destroy everyflower... But maybe Sun and Moon can love themselves again in the battlefield
1. Chapter 1

Elsa, the queen of Arendelle was in her "office", looking at the windows. She had a lot of dreams all her life, like being a normal girl who could hug her sister without fear. But yesterday night was diferent.

"I know you, Elsa... I know you" a stranger's voice said. Elsa looked around, searching who call her. "Please... don't... forget me..."... Elsa's heart was to the limit, she was so scared. "I will... come back... I swear... Please, don't let me go this time..."

She frowned a bit dizzy. Something in her heart was trying to tell her something that she didn't want to hear. The female voice of her dream was like a teenager. She was trying to forget them, but that voice was in her head all the time. Why can't she? Looked at her hands... a beautiful white skin, a beautiful power, a dangerous power too. But when Elsa thought on her voice, Elsa's hands in a second return to a warm texture. Something was wrong in this moment. But just when she was about to take a book to distract herself, a noise call her attention.

—Anna.—The snow queen whispered. Anna's face was pale, and her expression was blank —What's wrong?—

—Elsa...— The princess was breathing to much —Rapunzel... Rapunzel is alive...—

—Who's Rapunzel?—. Yes. She did it. Elsa forgot them...

—Elsa, our cousin... — Her expression was happiness, adventure, love, and just about to little of hope. —Our cousin who was kidnapped... We never met her, but I think is the best time to give her a bigger family.

—Cousin? Do you mean our aunt's daughter?— Elsa was confused. Sometime her mother told her about her sister, Elsa and Ana's aunt, who was married to a king in a big and beautiful Kingdom... The snow queen wanted to remember her name... but Elsa totally forgoten them

—We have to go right now, Elsa. I wanna know her, and meet our aunt too!

—Anna, I think you're going to fast... I have a lot of job and...

—It doesn't matter! I will help you when we come back, but this is an emergency, we have to go to Corona right now!

Elsa frowned a little angry. Whispered. Her weakness was obviously her sister. Looking at his beautiful smile, Elsa took Anna's hand. —All right, Anna. We're going to Corona.—

—Okay, so...—Anna laught childlike. —They're waiting for us outside...

The snow queen was choked.

—DID YOU WHAT?— Elsa screams.

—Is an emergency, Elsa. We have to go now.. So... Kristoff is waiting for us outside the castle.

Sighing, Elsa looked at last time to the window. Took the hand of the little sister, and get out there. In the travel to the port, Elsa was so distracted whit everything, but nobody realize. The travel will last two days. She knows Anna was exciting with this new, but if something get wrong in the sea, the good new will return to bad. While Anna spoke with Kristoff, other feeling inside her heart starts to move. Sadness. Why? Why Elsa is sad with this new? She just shut up and tried to sleep until arrives in the boat.

Until the long travel, Anna and Elsa say goodbye to the blonde guy and get in the boat. Anna, who was so excited, run around the boat, exploring and trying to learn new things. Elsa, by the way, take sit in the room, and looking at the wooden ceiling... She slept.

_"Elsa... make me remember..." The female voice said again. "Make me remember... and I... will make you breath again".._

_The blonde girl get up exactly in this momente. By the light, she can realize that I could be like 9 or 10 pm. Looked around her, find Anna in another bed... She walked as she can, the dizzy doesn't help her _

—Anna.. Wake up...— Whispered the snow queen —Anna... please...—

—What...?— Answered the princess,

—How many hours need this boat to arrive to Deutschland? —

—I dont know Elsa... Like.. twelve hours... You've been sleeping almost one day...—

One day... Sleeping? And Elsa wasn't hungry? She feels dizzy, but could swear that the time was one or two hours. Not one day. She ran from the room to the bow, when she stop running and look at the sea. So... dark.. So... cold... So... perfect. The time is just a unit of measurement, but for one or other reason... The time in the travel, for the queen of Arendelle... Was flying... But in her dream... Everything, even the nothing... was frozen.

_"Maybe is time to things change..." _Elsa said to the nothing. She knew her castle and ther town, at the moment, was so away. But, something on ther heart was telling her_"You're in home now". Elsa, so, sat on the floor, looking the moon in this night sky. doing nothing... Just... feeling like she's coming back... Coming back to a place she never knew. _


	2. Chapter 2

here is a saying who tells that when you are not conscious of the time, the hours can fly. By the way, Elsa know already. Her skin was cold and the only warm in the air was the sun. Trying to stand up without fall down, the snow queen accidentally frosting just a Little of the floor. She had a very hard headache. Looking at the sky, Elsa realize that she fell sleeping again in the night. Pucker up the lips, walk to the room searching her lovely redhair sister. Anna was writing on Elsa's bed, writing a letter for the welcome to the family. Watching the scene, the blonde girl finally take air and directed her words to Anna. —Anna… When we arrive to Corona? — Elsa whispered just a Little afraid… Afraid to something unknown.

The princess look up to her sister, and laughs with this kindness so typical from Anna. —Elsa, we are in Deutschland. We were waiting for you…—

And again, something in the heart of the snow queen beat so hard… So… warm.

—Anna… Where it's supposedly we are going? If we are in the port, Why I feel so dizzy? —

—Darling, you been sleeping everytime. Maybe you need eat… Don't you think? Come with me! They are waiting for us outside! — And taking Elsa's hand, they ran to stairs to finally stay in the beach. The sun was harder enough to make Arendelle queen needs take a break. Just looking at the beige sand, walking to the new carriage. Something warm in her heart can't stop beating since the morning. Anna was so exciting to meet the new princess, all the way to corona the readhair princess was talking about how she can report. Elsa tried to pay attention to her sister, eating slowly the cheese that took from Arendelle, but the voice from the dreams was whispered again in Elsa's head. By a moment, she thought becoming crazy or something like that. Just trying to think in another thing, Elsa started to make a flower with her ice powers. One flower, two, three… twelve. Whisper, broke the ice flowers and decided to do another doll… Just in this moment, her expression become blank and pale. _What about to make a moon?_

Put her hands together, let a bit of ice leave her skin, and just with a look, the ice started to be a waning moon. Letting the ice become, Elsa finished the piece with a soft sigh. The new moon piece was amazing, so shiny, and obviously, cold. The moon piece were better that the snow queen could imagine. However, the silence in the carriage broke when Anna look at the fantastic creation.

—Elsa, is amazing…— Said the red hair —It is a gift for Rapunzel?

—Rapunzel? Oh, yes, it is… — Why she decided to make a moon? Even she prefers the sun, something inside her make this amazing piece of ice. But, maybe… Elsas didn't the gift… Maybe was something different. Something that she doesn't know, something who make the magnific gift.

—Queen Elsa…— A stranger voice said. A male voice. —We arrives to Corona. There is the palace, you can come inside now. —

Anna ran to the palace, with her sister ranning behind her. The moon piece was in Elsa's right hand, shine with the sunlight that it reached. Only a few steps to the principal door, something in the snow queen heart beat with a lot of power, make her fall back. What's happened? Nobody knew. Breathing just a Little dizzy, take courage again and ran to the door with pain in her chest.

When Finally she stay next to Anna, the Butler open the door and invited to the women to come inside, while a guardian was going for the Corona Kings and the princess. Elsa was hot, sweating in cold, nervous. Anna, like a Little girl, look around her. Just surprised to being in another castle. Elsa, by the way, played with the moon piece and sit down in the principal room. Waiting for her uncles who would say her where Elsa and Anna could sleep all the time. sighing, look at the last time the piece, Elsa touch her chest with delicacy. Something in her memory was cumming out… Something important… Maybe she…

—Elsa— Pronounce a female voice. Turning the head, Elsa Discovery that in front her was a beautiful woman, with an amazing dress, a pretty smile and Brown hair. —Do you remember me? —

—Aunt …— Blonde girl whisper. Stand up faster as she can and ran to hug her. The Corona Queen reminded her of her Mother. The queen, frozen, could fell the cold of her skin, slowly hug her back. —I thought I never could meet you… You're just like mama…—

—Elsa, Darling, welcome to my kingdom. Where's Anna? —

—Right here— Said the red hair, arm hugging the arm of the King of Corona. —I found my uncle in one aisle. You have no idea how we want to visit you, my queen—

—Anna, welcome to my kingdom… The party is in two days and one night, we're so happy to could celebrate our daughter return together, like a family. — The queen said with a child expression

—Darling, let me show them where they're gonna sleep— Said the King while Elsa walk by the side of the chubby man. They climbed the stairs laugh off, talking about the kingdom, about everything. Anna and Elsa (Especially Anna) were so tired a lot for all the travel, so, they decided to sleep a few hours when they got to the room. But there, in the shadows, was someone who no-one realize. Someone who was follow them since the principal room. Someone who was trying to know how to feel, someone who feels a hard beat inside too. Someone with long, blonde and magical hair. —So you are those girl from my dreams— Whispered the blonde girl. While she hide herself behind a pillar, something in her heart beat so hard. Something in her chest was painful, something unknown. Decided ran away, with some tears in the face. But inside the room, Elsa was looking the wall, crying too. Anna was sleeping. And the blonde girl out side finally come inside her bedroom.

_"Why a I crying?" the same question, the same time. The blonde girl and snow queen whispered._

Feeling dizzy, the blonde girl decides to distract herself looking up old things. She went to an old and hide trunk, opening slowly. It's supposed to be the trunk of painting, not a trunk of memories. Because when the blonde girl opened, the first thing she saw was a golden piece of the sun without the sun lights in the left side. It's not looked broken. She take the sun piece in her hands, and with love, returns to her bed with the piece. The sun. Her life. By the way, in the other room, Elsa took the moon piece in her front... Just feeling this cold of the night in the air. Right this moment, Elsa saw her sister at the last time before to get up and going to the window. Boring, she decides to frost the glass to make a draw. but in the moment her hand touch the glass, Elsa returns back a some steps. In fact, she frosted the windows completely... But without magic, and without hands... a sun figure highlighted from the window. Scared, the snow queen near to the sun draw. Looking carefully... She can see... a golden light behind. With her powers, Elsa decides to frozen all the window. Its works, but the sun figure were there yet, behind a lof of a cold frost. Finally, decides to sleep just a little bit more.


End file.
